Ino and Temari's showdown!
by Animeoutcast
Summary: Shikamaru promised a date with Temari. But he also promised a date with Ino.Who will get the guy? Who will get to look up at his face on his bed?R&R.Second Fic. and counting!


It was 7:00a.m. Friday february14 and Shikamaru is now waking up.

"Ok, I got to meet Ino at the ramen shop to start our date. After we eat, we catch a movie, later we go swimming and go back to my house and… well you get the idea."

So Shikamaru started his day by putting on his clothes and catching up on some sleep.

"It's only 7:00 I got to leave at 8:39. I got plenty of time."

_An hour and forty minutes later…_

"**Oh St! I'm screwed!** I'm one minute late. She might go ballistic!"

He ran outside and bumped into Temari.

"So are you ready?" she said.

"Ready for what."

"You bastard you forgot already!?" she screamed.

"You promised you'd take me out today."

"Was I drunk when this happened?"

"It doesn't matter now. You promised me a date and you damn sure better give me one I'm gonna remember!"

Well as you could already guess, Shikamru was totally screwed.

On their way to the ramen shop they saw a lot of valentines going around.

"Nnnaruto?"Asked Hinata.

"What?"

"Do …you have….a…"she paused.

"Spit it out Hinata!"

She suddenly fainted.

"Hinata….Hinata…Hinata!"

"He's saying my name!" she said in her head. "He's so caring."

"Oh man I got to take her to the hospital." He said.

"OH!" she thought "He's lifting me up.

Just then Sakura turned the corner.Naruto dropped Hinata on her head and ran after Sakura.

"Hey Sakura.Got a valentine?" He asked

"Yeah from Lee, did you get one?"

"No."

"I can't imagine why." She whispered

"What?

"Oh nothing."

"Hey what is Hinata doing on the floor?" she now noticed

"Oh yeah I was…uh-oh."

Shikamaru and Temari were almost at the ramen shop.

"Oh st."Said Shikamaru

At this point Ino was in sight.

"What happened Shikamaru? Temari asked.

Before he could say another word Ino dropped Shikamaru on his lazy ass!

"You bastard! You were supposed to meet me here Five minutes ago! And what the hell are you doing with this slut?First She raped Gaara now that prostitute is aiming for you!"

"Ok.First of all, what do you mean meet you? He's taking me on a date. Second of all, I didn't rape Gaara, That was Orochimaru." Defended Temari.

"What about being a prostitute?" asked Ino.

"No, you're right about that."

"I'm gonna kick your big fan ass!"

So the battle began.

Ino gave Temari a punch to her boobs.

"Hey Ino, Don't punch Temari in her implants, she just got 'em and they feel good!"

"Shut up Shikamaru!" shouted Ino.

Temari took the edge of her fan and jammed it into Ino's pussy.

"Hey Temari, watch the low blow, you're gonna make her Puss swell up then I can't…"

"Hey I don't wanna hear what you wish you can do to her!" said Temari.

"He's already done it." Chuckled Ino.

"That's it!" she screamed

She bit her finger and did a few hand signs.

"Summoning jut-su!" suddenly, a giant weasel with a scythe on its right arm and left leg appeared out of smoke.

She mounted it as fast as she can and screamed "Wind side jut-su!"

In the blink of an eye, Ino was blown right through the ramen shop.

"Lucky shot!" said Ino pushing the roof off her head.

"But now it's my turn." Ino did some hand signs.

"Mind torture jut-su!"

Suddenly Ino was in Temari's head.

Six minutes later…

"O.k. I give up!" Screamed Temari in Terror

"Nobody has to put up with that for more than two-minutes!

Shikamaru! How do you do it? Just lay there on your bed and take this abuse from her?"

After that she just left. Mumbled something about scrubbing her brain.

"**SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! OH MY GOD-**Oh….oh…" she finally started to breath after he was done ramming her into the mattress.

"Oh…oh…AAAAAAHHHHH! Ok...you can slow it down a bit o.k. when you're done, do that from behind me."

"O.k. Just give me a sec to take it out first. And by the way, What the hell did you do to Temari in her head?" Shikamaru had the guts to asked.

"What I did to her…Is what I'm about to do to YOU!" she said.

"Oh Shit I'm Screwed!"


End file.
